You'll See
by anthropomorphychan
Summary: 5 minutes. 5 minutes before my day of hell begins. Just like last year.’ Neji remembers his previous birthday and the gifts he received from Tenten. At midnight, Tenten knocks on his door, back from her mission. What's her present? You'll See.


**Hey! Thanks for checking my story out! I hope you like it! Just in case anyone reading You'll See is reading my other fic Sealed Secrets as well, I'm just letting you know that I'm still doing Sealed Secrets ... I just happen to have this random idea pop out of nowhere. I apologise for making you wait for updates. I will try to update ASAP ... just not on my birthday. grins I dedicate this story to my 2 unnamed buddies who are lucky enough to share Neji's birthday - July 3. Laters!  
morphy  


* * *

**

You'll See

**Summary:** '_5 minutes. 5 minutes before my day of hell begins. Just like last year.' _Neji remembers his previous birthday and the gifts he received from Tenten. Just when midnight struck, Tenten knocks on her door, back from her mission. What's her present? You'll See.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**You'll See  
**_anthropomorphichybrid_

* * *

An adolescent boy of 16 years was lying on his bed, arms tucked under his head while his normally ramrod straight, dark brown hair lay splayed on his pillow, contrasting nicely against his crisp white sheets. His eyes, a milky opalescent with hues of lavender and pale blue, stared up at his ceiling with an expression of utter distaste.

'_5 minutes. 5 minutes before my day of hell begins. Just like last year.'_

He frowned subconsciously, the mortifying image of a drunken Lee, tap dancing on his kitchen table with an equally hyper Hanabi, resurfacing. This memory was unfortunately, forever etched in his mind. He grimaced in pain as he remembered the events at last year's attempt at a surprise party – for him.

_Flashback_

_Neji and Tenten just got back to Konoha from an A ranked mission that had lasted longer than they had planned. Normally, at this time, Neji would keep to himself, hiding away in order to avoid rabid fangirls and other people's attempts at giving him a present. Surprisingly, he found that being with another person on this day wasn't all that bad. That was, if it was with his only sane team mate, his only sane friend. _

_Unfortunately, it wasn't only Tenten who was going to spend some time with him on his birthday. The sound of screaming and laughter reached the young Hyuga's ears as he walked towards his house with Tenten by his side. His face, previously a mask of indifference, soon changed into a look of horror. On a different occasion, Tenten would have laughed in Neji's face but one look at the Hyuga mansion changed her mind. _

_Running towards the front of the house, Neji quickly unlocked the door. He ran towards the source of the noise with Tenten right behind him. They crashed into the kitchen, and stared with wide eyes at the scene before them. A banner which says "Happy Birthday" hung on one corner of the house, while the other side lay dangerously close to an open oven. Lee was obviously on a drunk stupor since he was wearing a bright orange spandex suit instead of his usual green ones, while tap dancing away on the kitchen table, wearing someone's high heel shoes. Right next to him the youngest Hyuga, 9 year old Hanabi, was giggling with mirth as she tried to copy the taijutsu prince's impossible dance moves. _

_Gai and Kakashi were arguing – well, it was more of a one-sided argument – whether to have green balloons instead of white. The other 2 kunoichis, namely Sakura and Ino, were fighting over streamers while Hinata tried to keep Naruto and Kiba away from the cake she had painstakingly tried to bake. Chouji's back could be seen from Neji and Tenten's angle, eating away whatever food they had originally bought for the party. Surprisingly, the Uchiha kid, the Aburame boy and the lazy genius with spiky hair were doing something worthwhile. All three were attacking whatever fruit they had their hands on and then chopping them into bite size pieces while sorting them out according to their colour. Overall though … the place was a mess._

_Neji quickly regained his composure and coughed to get their attention. Tenten then lifted her eyebrows, looking at them with a smirk on the end of her lips. The whole room was suddenly quiet except for the clicking sound coming from the tap dancing Lee and Hanabi. Still in a drunken stupor, Lee didn't realise that Neji seemed slightly …mad – understatement of the year. Instead, he smiled and screamed, "SURPRISE! HAVE A YOUTHFUL BIRTHDAY DEAREST NEJI-KUN!" This then earned him a punch in the face which knocked him out cold. The Hyuga boy then calmly looked at everyone before telling them in his politest tone – well, threatened them actually – to clean the house before he gets back from his 'stroll' or else, thus, ending another painful year for him. _

_End of Flashback_

Although, he didn't really mind the first three quarters of that day since Tenten didn't annoy the hell out of him. Unlike everyone else, Tenten actually bought him a present. He smiled unconsciously, fingering the precious object he received from her last year. It was one of the few things that he actually treasured.

_Flashback_

_On the morning of his 15__th__ birthday, right before they set off back to Konoha, he received a small package from her which he unwrapped as carefully as he could. This wasn't the first time he's received a present from her, or from anybody for that matter, it was just because Neji was a fussy person. Tenten laughed at him, teasing him like every other year for being such an old lady, trying to make sure that the delicate wrapping paper was undamaged. _

_He merely gave her hn and continued with the unwrapping. _

_He blinked, confusion clearly written on his face. This, Tenten knew due to the slight crease formed on his forehead and the darkening of his pearlescent eyes which now has more purples than lavenders. Lifting an elegant eyebrow, he looked at her, questioning her._

_Tenten rolled her eyes._

"_And they call you a genius?" she laughed, before gently taking the small item from Neji's hands. _

_It was a small, metal dragon about the size of one's palm, coiled in a tight circle with the exception of its protruding head which was smack bang, right in the middle. It had its jaws half open with two small white fangs sticking out. Its snout and head was rather elongated, yet angular, the unmistakably proof that the figure was meant to be a male. _

"_Okay, here's how it works …" _

_But Neji interrupted._

"_Care to tell me what it is first of all?"_

"_Geez. I never thought you were the impatient sort. Hold your horses and let me finish explaining._

_He crossed his arms, waiting. _

"_Alright. First, you need to stick a finger in its mouth, doesn't matter which one."_

_Neji blinked once again._

"_Oh come on now, it doesn't take that long to choose. Oh fine, I'll choose for you."_

_She uncrossed his arms, pulled his right arm out and grabbed his pinkie to stick nail side down on the dragon's mouth. Before Neji could blink, the dragon's teeth shut and punctured his skin, drawing blood. It didn't really hurt but Neji was taken by surprise and almost jumped. Almost._

"_Stay still," Tenten commanded, "now, fill it with as much chakra as it can handle while your finger is still attached to it."_

_Neji was unsure but he did as he was told, curiosity winning him over. _

_As he flooded the dragon with his chakra, the dragon started to grow a bright blue. Once he felt that it couldn't take anymore he stopped. The glowing immediately ebbed away but what was once a plain metal dragon was now an opalescent dragon with varying tints. _

"_Now name it."_

"_Pardon?"_

"_Give it a name. It can't be that hard."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just do it would you?"_

"_Fine, I'll name it … Isra."_

_With that, the dragon uncurled from its tight coil, stretched, then stared at Neji with seemingly intelligent eyes. Neji stared with awe at its beauty. It slowly released Neji's finger causing the blood to flow out. Isra then quickly flicked out its tongue and then licked the wound. In the less than a second, it seemed as if the wound had never been made in the first place. _

"_It's a Drysta. One of the few ever made that still remains. Now that you've blooded it, at your command, it can heal minor cuts and injuries, provide heat or act as a cool pack, and become a small dagger or hand held weapon of some sort."_

"_A Drysta? But where … They're so … I …," Neji stuttered, unable to form any coherent sentences. _

'_Drystas are magical items and buying them would have cost so much. It's impossible that Tenten could have bought them but … but I wouldn't have been able to blood it if it wasn't taken legally. They're so rare … I … I can't believe that she would give me something so special, something which is worth a fortune. She could have sold it and it would have given her enough money to live comfortably for the rest of her life,' he thought._

_Tenten smiled at Neji's mixed expressions._

"_I have my sources," she said mysteriously. "So, do you like it?" she asked, her eyes wide._

_Neji was stumped. _

'_How could I not like it?'_

"_Of course I like it. How could I not? This is amazing."_

_For once, Neji was smiling, acting like a kid, something he should have experienced when he was young. He twisted and turned Isra, commanding him to produce heat and then cold and do other fancy things. _

_Tenten smiled; glad to make her friend happy. If there's anything she wanted in the world, it would be to make Neji happy. _

"_I'm glad you like it. But I was just wondering … why you named him Isra?"_

_Neji paused in the middle of his command. _

_Tenten tensed, "Don't worry about it. If you don't want to say then …"_

"_It was the name of this boy I met when I went on a mission to Turkey. It means freedom."_

_Tenten was quiet for some time. Then she smiled wryly. _

"_I see. I suppose, if there was anything in the world you want, it would be freedom wouldn't it?"_

_Neji looked up from Isra, gazing longingly at a flock of birds in the air._

"_Yeah," he replied softly, "I'd like to be able to fly, like a bird."_

_Tenten smiled sadly but then a determined expression made itself present in her face, "One day you'll be free. You'll fly one day. You'll see."_

_He looked back at her and gave her a small smile._

_She flushed slightly but then shook her head and returned the gesture._

_End of Flashback_

Speaking of Tenten, another frown made its way to his face. She was away on a mission. She's been gone since last week. Technically, she should be back tomorrow. He hoped she would be. He hasn't really seen much of her since the month after his fifteenth birthday. She always seemed to be gone on some sort of mission. Of course, they still trained as and when but they haven't had much time to talk … not that they ever actually did before.

'_It's strange,' he mused, 'we never really talked much but … now that she's not always there …I really want to talk to her. What about, I don't know … just as long as she's there, and I can see her …I feel fine.'_

He rolled over on his side, his head resting on his right hand while his elbow lay on his pillow. He tapped the bed sheets with the fingers on his left hand, thinking more and more about that brown eyed, brown haired girl.

'_Ever since she gave me Isra …I seemed to be seeing less and less of her. Why is it that she always gives me presents that I like … or would like? I remember on my fourteenth birthday, she gave me a new set of kunais, the ones with the higly reflective surfaces to help me with my blindspot. On my thirteenth, it was an intricately designed picture frame with my dad's picture in it. The year before that it was …the sparrow from the park. I remember talking about these things on some of our random conversations … but I never thought she would remember them. I wonder … I wonder what she'll give me this year.' _

He turned around once again, glancing at the clock which said 2 minutes to midnight.

'_Why would she do that for me? It's not like she likes me more than as a friend. I mean, she never tried to confess or anything, she never blushed madly when I'm around, she didn't do any of the stuff Sakura does to the Uchiha. She's just there. Like a rock. Constant and unmoving, something steady that you can always count on to be there. She's like one of the guys. I don't understand it. I gave her presents too but, I never really gave them much thought. I just get her whatever I thought she wanted. But her gifts for me … they were always special. Maybe that's why she's not around anymore. Maybe she's avoiding me because she's sick of her unresponsive jerk of a friend. Next year, next year I'll see if I can make it up to her.'_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the window. Neji tensed and got up quickly. He felt the chakra pattern and realised it was Tenten. He smiled to himself.

'_Midnight. Right on my birthday.'_

He quickly opened the window and motioned for the brunette to go in. She shook her head.

"Come on out Neji. I've got to show you my present."

Neji smiled.

'_She didn't forget. She's not mad at me.'_

"Hold up. I'll just grab a coat."

Neji was just wearing a pair of old faded jeans and a plain white shirt. He quickly grabbed a lightweight jacket and chucked them on. He hopped off the window, joining Tenten.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Tenten led the way, jumping from branch to branch with the grace of a great kunoichi. Neji couldn't help but notice how much Tenten has grown. She was agile, ruthless in battle, a huntress you wouldn't dare cross, yet, she is also caring, kind and beautiful.

He smiled at his last thought.

'_She is beautiful. I won't deny it. I can't deny it. She was like a mouse when we first met, well, that's what I thought anyway, but inside, she definitely had the heart of a lioness. I wonder what her gift is? I wonder… if she goes to the same trouble for anyone else?'_

Neji frowned.

'_Why would I care if she goes to the same trouble for anyone else? It's not like I like her more than as a friend? Do I?'_

That last thought perturbed the young Hyuga more than anything else. It troubled him so much that he didn't realise that Tenten had stopped moving. As Tenten turned around to check Neji, the said boy came crashing onto Tenten, landing right on top of her small frame. Luckily for Tenten, Neji's reflexes came into place. He immediately used both forearms to stead his fall, lessening the impact on Tenten. His legs becam tangled with her and suddenly, they were nose to nose. He could smell the faint scent of vanilla wafting from her lips, lips that shined from the moon's reflection. They froze, unsure of what to do. Tenten broke the awkward silence.

"H-hey um … my p-present's just over there. If you could just move over I could take you over to where it is."

Neji just nodded, unsure as to why his heart is beating so fast and so loud, not noticing the flushed expression on Tenten's face and the similar state of her heart.

Tenten led the way once again. They stopped at an empty clearing.

By now, Neji had regained some of his composure. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Remember last year," Tenten began, "remember when you agreed with me when I said that the one thing in the world you'd want would be freedom?"

Neji nodded slowly, uncomprehending.

"Well, I tried to talk to Hiashi-sama about your curse mark … but he wouldn't budge unless you become the clan leader."

Neji gaped.

"Anyway, if you accept, you would only need to find a suitable wife and he will agree to get rid off your curse mark."

Neji's mouth dropped a bit more.

"So, I thought that, that may be a good enough present but … that won't happen until eons from now so I thought of another present you can have now."

Neji looked at her questioningly, his mouth finally shut again.

"You have to promise me one thing though okay?"

"What's that?"

"Promise that you'll never, EVER talk about what you are about to see or hear unless I say you can. Understand?"

"I promise."

Tenten smiled. She knew that Neji would never break his promise.

"Alright then."

'_Here I go,' she thought._

Whistling 3 short sharp G sharps, she motioned for something to come out of the dark. Neji activated his Byakugan and then gaped at what he just saw.

A massive dragon of the _draco orientalis magnus _specie, revealed itself to Neji. It had a long, serpent-like body with gleaming scales the colour of black pearl. His underside was a deep blue colour but his teeth and claws contrasted strongly with their bright white sheen.

"Lung Wei-sama, I'd like you to meet my friend Neji."

The dragon then raised his long, regal head and nodded to Neji.

"It is nice to meet a human who is a friend of my dearest Tian Tian. Any friend of hers is a friend of mine."

"Tian Tian?" Neji croaked in shock.

"Erm … yeah, that's my Chinese name," Tenten shrugged.

"Oh. How long have you known each other, Lung Wei-sama?"

Lung Wei laughed, "I have known her since she was a babe. Her mother was the Imperial Dragon Keeper in China, back when she was still alive. I have known her family for generations. It was her great, great, great grandfather who first raised me so I am actually not that old."

"Imperial Dragon Keeper?"

"Yeah. There are a lot of things I haven't told you about me."

"What next? Are you going to tell me that you're a runaway princess in China too?" Neji teased her.

"No but … quite close actually," replied Lung Wei.

Neji's smile dropped.

Tenten frantically waved her arms about, "NO! NO! NO! I'm not a princess or anything, but I am a runaway. My family was killed off a few years ago and I'd rather that I wasn't found. I'd rather be alive you know."

Neji's shoulders relaxed.

"But she would have been …"

"Lung Wei-sama, we are not here to discuss my past or my future. Could we please get back to what is important now?"

"Oh of course."

The great dragon gazed at Neji with his steely, blue eyes.

"I have been told that you wanted to … fly like a bird. Am I right?"

All Neji could do was nod for his vocal chords were currently not working.

"Very well then. Hop on board young man."

Neji gaped.

"Here, follow my lead."

With incredible ease, Tenten climbed aboard the dragon's back. She then patted a spot behind her.

She grinned, "Come on Neji, we haven't got long before Lung Wei has to go back."

Neji smiled and hopped on behind Tenten.

"Ready children?"

The two shinobis shared similar grins before shouting 'Hai'.

"Hold on tight!"

Tenten then grabbed hold of Lung Wei's mane while Neji grabbed onto her waist. Tenten flushed at the contact but was partly glad of it too.

"Hold on tight Neji. Lung Wei-sama goes quite fast!"

"Hai!"

With a strong push, they were soon mid air, floating amongst the clouds. Joy was clearly written on his face. He was like a kid again. He was reliving the childhood that he never had. Lung Wei turned and twisted and soared in the skies. He twirled and made figure of eights as the two adolescents hung on for dear life, laughing and enjoying themselves. But like all good things, it came to an end.

Reaching the clearing once again, Neji hopped off and helped down a very giddy Tenten.

"Did you have fun Neji-san?"

"Hai. Thank you so much for that experience. I cannot express just how much that meant to me."

Lung Wei laughed, "It is not me that you must thank. All I did was fly you around. It was not big deal. I enjoyed meeting you young Hyuga. I hope to meet you again some day."

"The feeling is mutual Lung Wei-sama."

"And you my little Tian Tian, take care of yourself. I don't want you getting hurt understand?"

"Of course Lung Wei-sama."

Tenten then gave him a hug while he bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Farewell child! You too Neji."

And with that, he was off, back to the Imperial Gardens in China.

Tenten looked back at Neji.

"So, did you have fun?"

"Absolutely."

Tenten smiled, "Okay then. We should probably get back now, I'm still quite tired from my mission."

"Of course."

Tenten turned; ready to jump off when Neji put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around surprised.

"Just one thing Tenten."

"Um, okay … shoot."

Neji dropped his hands to his sides.

"I just want to know … why do you do so much for me? I don't think I deserve any of your gifts."

Tenten shook her head, "Don't be silly. You're my friend. I'd do anything to make you happy!"

Neji looked shock at her straightforward answer.

"Truly?"

"Yeah."

"But why? Do you …" he paused, "do you see me more than just as a friend?"

Tenten's body froze and a pained expression reached her face.

'_My game's up… no, it's not over yet.'_

She quickly covered her expression with a fake smile.

"Oh come on, even if we're just friends, that doesn't mean I can't give you stuff. I mean what are friends for? Right Neji?"

Neji stared at her – hard.

"You're earlier expression tells me differently," he replied calmly.

Tenten bit her lip, "What are you saying? I mean …"

But Neji interrupted her, "Did you mean it when you said that you'd do anything to make me happy?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then tell me the truth."

Tenten was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to do. Panic was in her eyes, betraying whatever feelings she has tried to hide for so long.

In a quiet voice she said, "Hai. But, do you promise not to think of me any differently? I mean, we're still friends right?"

Neji looked at her.

"I'm afraid I can't."

Tenten bit her lip, trying not cry. She smiled, shrugging it off.

"That's alright. I…I'll just see you later today then."

She turned but once again, Neji stopped her.

"That's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"What I meant to say is that … now I know you like me, I can't just leave it at that can I?"

"…"

"What I'm trying to say is that I like you too … more than just as a friend and I don't want us to be back as 'just friends'."

Tenten stared at him in shock.

"Look Ten, you said earlier that you'd do anything to make me happy. So, the thing that would make me happy is … if you become my girlfriend. Is that alright with you?"

"I … I …"

"Will this help you decide?"

And before Tenten could ask, Neji had already lifted her chin and caught her lips. It was a gentle kiss. Soft, like the mild raindrops that falls on your skin, intimate yet kind. As it slowly grows stronger, the intensity increases, the intimacy building up as the rain soaks you from head to toe. The rain makes your clothes transparent and your hidden feelings no longer tucked under all that heavy clothing. As Neji deepens the kiss, Tenten reciprocates tentatively. The dance of tongues and teeth is performed between the two, fighting for dominance to see who would rise above. Neji tugged while Tenten nipped, both are trying to take control of the crevices of each other's mouth. As the clouds start to clear, the intensity decreases and the two pull apart with ragged breathing.

Even though the rain has stopped, the evidence is clear from the little puddles that remain, left behind from that moment's intimacy.

"Is that a yes then?" he asks.

"You'll see."

* * *

**I would absolutely love it if you review! No pressure though but it would be nice if you could.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
